User blog:Windindi/Slenderman vs. The Animatronics Alternative Ending
11:56- ''Slenderman enters Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he then kills the night-guard, and then hears the call, turns it off and hears a laugh, behind him, Balloon Boy. Slenderman immediately kills him, and when the clock turns 12 AM, the animatronics sense Balloon Boy's death, and go after Slenderman. '''FIGHT!!' 12:00 AM: Slender- 11/Animatronics- 11 Slenderman summons the Proxy, and the Proxy search trough the restaurant, and out came Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, killing two of the Proxy. Slenderman then attack both Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie was able to retreat, Toy Chica wasn't so lucky. Freddy Fazbear sees the damage done, and sends out other animatronics to attack. 1:00 AM: Slender-9/Animatronics-10 Slenderman summons Charlie Proxy to come to him and be on his back. The two dead proxy are taken by Toy Bonnie and takes them to Freddy, who tries to stuff them, but fails. Then, Slenderman teleports to the main floor where the main animatronics are, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Mangle attack Slenderman! Slenderman however summons all his proxy to distract them, which works. Slenderman then retreats to the other side to get Charlie again. Foxy then jumps out of Pirate Cove and bites Charlie's head clean off. Angering Slenderman, he attempts to kill Foxy. But then, Toy Freddy and Mangle comes out with blood and five dead proxy around them. 2:00 AM: Slender-4/Animatronics-10 Slenderman blends in and sends his Proxy to kill off Toy Freddy and Mangle. Meanwhile, Slenderman bumps into Chica and Bonnie, who asault him right on! Toy Bonnie returns to help Mangle and Toy Freddy and attacks the proxy! During the chaos, Slender hears the music box play... Puppet then pops out and attacks Slenderman! Slender then teleports and spreads out his tentacles and stabs Puppet, Chica, and Bonnie! Bonnie and Puppet survive and attack Slenderman once more. Now, no more proxy remain, but the only surviving animatronic is now Foxy. 3:00 AM: Slender-1/Animatronics-6 Foxy rushes right at Slenderman as well as Puppet and Bonnie. Freddy then appears to help the gang, and fights Slenderman together as a team! Slenderman extends his mighty tentacle arms to kill the animatronics, but then, Foxy comes and bites them off! Angered, Slenderman teleports over to Foxy and creates a fire and kills him with no regreats. Slenderman then spreads his fires and causes Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to cause a fire. Because of the spread of the fire, Puppet and Bonnie cannot survive the harsh heat and die a painful death. 4:00 AM: Slender-1/Animatronics-3 After seeing his partners dead, Freddy gets up from the fires and runs away, then, he sees Golden Freddy. He then takes Golden Freddy, tears off his own arms and replaces it with Golden Freddy's. Angered, Freddy then attacks Slender by teleporting behind him and beating him up. Causing Slender to retreat and set himself on fire. Both combatants charge at each other and strike with their might! Freddy then grabs Slenderman's arm and throws him across the room, laughing. Then, Slenderman gets up and sees a figure behind Freddy, the figure came at Freddy quickly and stabbed Freddy!! Freddy falls to the ground and curls up and cries out blood. The figure then appears and is revealed to be Springtrap. 5:00 AM: Slender-1/Animatronics-1 Slenderman then sees the phantoms, and they all start attacking him at once and then suddenly dissapear afterwards. Slenderman then sees Springtrap and then Springtrap laughs and goes after Slenderman, being cocky, Springtrap then grabs onto Slender and starts stabbing him. Springtrap then slams Slender to the ground!! Springtrap: ...I...killed those children, those damn, small, idiotic children. They hunt me, but I'm here for the devils work... I will forever keep this... my living hell...as it shall be YOURS... Slenderman then teleports away from Springtrap and grows 15 feet tall and grabs Springtrap!! Springtrap then tries to escape, then Springtrap uses his power to escape from Slenderman's hands and charges right for him. Slenderman then teleports out of the way and appears behind him. But unexpectingly, Springtrap moved out of Slenderman's way and grabed his neck and squeased him, then he started stabing multiple times! To finish him off, he slams him into the fallen debris; and burns to death. Springtrap then looks at all the dead animatronics, and sees that he'll be ruling their souls for a long time... Springtrap then grabs Freddy and tears off Golden Freddy's head and posts it on a stick and laughs evily. BAD ENDING Category:Blog posts